An Escapist From A Conformist World
by SillyGirlMariah
Summary: May Lynn escaped Ruggsville Asylum for the Mentally Ill, she ends up at Spauldings and he introduces her to Otis. They share the same hunger. HO1C OtisxOC
1. May Lynn

Deep inside Ruggsville Asylum for the Mentally Ill was a girl. Her hair was greasy and disheveled, covering her eyes. Her lips were in the shape of a faint smirk. She licked her chapped and dry lips and her whole body shook.

Her shaky hands reached up and scratched her head. She pulled her hand back and clawed and the walls. The white walls had stains of blood on them. Same goes for the floor and the sheets on the bed. All covered in red. A bandage was lying next to the bed.

The girl's body was still shaking. Her arm had dried blood and ink on it. She raised her arm up and licked off the ink and blood, she stared and the tattoo she had received the day before. It was a clown crying, it was shaded giving it a more dramatic look.

The door to her padded room opened, making the girl instantly draw her arm back. She hid her arm underneath her white and blood stained shirt. The nurse took a look at the chart, then back at her.

There was a picture of a girl, 18 or 19, in the photo the girl had soft brown wavy hair, full pink lips, a cute button nose, and steel blue eyes. Her skin was tan thanks to the sun's UV rays. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of daisy dukes with cowboy boots. Underneath the picture were her facts.

Name: May Lynn

Birthday: June 13, 1959

Birth place: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Found: In a Warehouse smothered in blood, lying over the body of Denis Williams. The corpse had a guitar string around it's neck, May was laughing and screaming, "Not the fastest rabbit!"

Notes: Aggressive, very violent, somehow sneaks in dangerous weapons. No visitors. Confessed to killing more then 23 people.

Patient since: October 24th.

The nurse shuddered and glanced up, May had disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock. She felt breathing on the back of her neck. She dropped the clip board and syringe as she slowly turned around.

Her dull brown eyes met with clod steel blue orbs. The nurse felt like she was shrinking, she felt so small. May's cold gaze was piercing straight through her. She stayed completely still as May bent down and picked up the syringe.

"Sharon," her sweet voice spoke, "what did you think you were going to do with this?"

The nurse, known as Sharon, tried to speak. Her mouth opened and shut, but no words came out. Although May was only 5'2 and Sharon was 5'8, she still felt like dirt. Sharon was scared of little old May.

"Were you going to do this?" May stabbed the syringe into Sharon's neck, making her gasp out in pain. The two crashed to the floor, May was on top. Sharon's eyes slipped close.

May smiled and grabbed the keys out of Sharon's pocket and ran for the door. She ran out of the building, no one even knew that Sharon was injured. She escaped, and she found Sharon's car. It was a green Volkswagen bus. May hopped into it and drove off. She noticed that the gas tank needed to be filled up. She cussed silently and turned off the car.

May knew that it'd be awfully suspicious walking around in a Hospital outfit. She raided the back of the car and found black Chuck Taylors, jean shorts, and a white tank top. They all fit her perfectly. She was about to drive to the closest gas station, when she found a cowboy hat on the dashboard. She smiled and placed it on top of her head. She started the car back up and headed towards Captain Spauldings.


	2. Captain Spaulding

It was a late, October 25th, and Captain Spaulding's was empty. The Captain himself was enjoying some of his all too famous fried chicken. His face paint was wearing off, he either needed to wash it off, or just cake on some more.

As he was throwing away another bone, he saw a girl waltz her way in. He looked at his portable T.V. The escaped patient from the asylum was a frightening sight. Something caught his eye, the tattoo on the inmate. On her right forearm was a crying clown.

The girl was walking around the "museum". She had brown hair, tanned skin, and a great figure. When she turned and smiled, he knew it was her. He saw the tattoo, and he smiled back.

"Damn girl, how'd you get out?"

May froze, her heart sped up and her palms were getting sweaty. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Captain Spaulding smiled, "Yeah girl, your ass is all over the news." He glanced back at the T.V. and laughed, "23 people? Fuck girl. You aint getting away, your mind's too brilliant."

May smiled and stuck out her arm, "May Lynn." Captain Spaulding smiled and shook her hand. He dragged her to the back of the counter where pulled out a phone. He dialed a number, he waited, then finally started speaking.

"Baby, how are you doing baby girl? Excellent. I've got someone here for you… No not like that. Turn on the news."

May stood there awkwardly as he spoke to a girl named Baby. The Captain continued, "Yeah she's something right? She's here…. I agree darling, perfect Firefly material. Send R.J. down here to pick her up. Alright sweetie, bye."

May was then confused. Whose Baby, R.J. and most of all, what the fuck did he mean by Firefly material?

"Uh, 'scuse me, I'm not going anywhere till I know what the fuck is going on."

The Captain smiled again, it never did leave his face. "Well girl, you'll be meetin' and stayin' with some people just as sick and twisted as you are."

May furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. She was almost as cute as Baby. But instead of medium length brown laves, it was long curled golden blond hair. Baby was taller, and had golden skin, where May's was an olive color.

Spaulding decided to take her on the murder ride while they waited for R.J. A smile was on May's face the whole time. She remembered her momma telling her the stories of Doctor Satan. May never thought about going where he was hung. She knew her momma would've beaten her senseless if she did.

The three people walked back into the shop to see a tall bulky man with long brown hair waiting against the register. This must've been R.J. Spaulding walked up to him and shook his hand. "Where's Baby at?" He asked him. R.J. pointed outside, aiming towards a tow truck.

"Well, this is our departure," Spaulding said. May was still confused, but said goodbye anyways. She and R.J. got in the tow truck where Baby sat waiting for them. "Well, aren't you a looker."

May smiled, "I suppose you're Baby." She nodded, "I suppose you're the escape artist," May smiled and laughed, "you'll fit in fine sweetie."


	3. Mama Firefly

The ride to the Firefly house consisted of Baby and myself singing tunes from the radio, and R.J. rolling his eyes at us. Baby was some character. She had a high pitched voice, great looks, and a great sense of humor.

"Hey May," I turned and looked at her, "What's the difference between some guy and a sandwich?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't fuck a sandwich before I eat it." We both laughed our heads off.

The Firefly house was a big place. The front yard was littered with junk, and it had a giant wooden archway with a hogs head on it. The inside was decorated with candles and Halloween decorations. To some, it might have seemed like an odd place, but to me, I felt like I was home.

Baby grabbed my hand and decided to drag me around the house and introduce me to everyone. We were walking through, no one in sight. Baby got annoyed and yelled, "Mama!"

A woman walked down the steps. Her hair was long and blond, falling neatly on her breasts. She had big round brown eyes circled by purple eye shadow and mascara. She also had bright pink lip stick and deep pink blush. She had a big grin on her face, bright yellow teeth caught me by surprise. She was wearing a purple corset with a leather mini skirt and heels.

She saw Baby and rushed over to her hugging her tightly, Baby returned the embrace. The woman stared at me with a welcoming smile, "Well hello there, you must be May. I'm mama Firefly, it's great to have a new addition to the family."

I smiled back, "Thank you, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself."

Mama Firefly laughed loudly, making myself chuckle. "Oh goodness dear, you need to see grandpa, Tiny, and of course Otis. That's if he's not busy."

Mama crossed Baby and myself quickly to grab a pack of smokes. She ran back over holding the box open for us, we both grabbed a cig. She handed us a lighter which we both used. They took me up the stairs showing us each room, "This is Grandpa's room,"

She banged on the door loudly, "Grandpa! I have someone I need you to meet!" We heard a ruckus from behind the door. The door opened violently and showed an old man with food all over his mouth. "Grandpa, this is May, she's going to stay with us."

Grandpa looked at he T.V. screen, then back at me. He rushed over and gave me a hug. I patted his back, Baby giggled at me. Grandpa pulled back and wiped the food off his face with his sleeve. I took a drag of my cigarette and flicked it. "Well, it's nice to meet ya little lady," I smiled, "Great t'meet ya gramps." He smiled and went back in his room. We walked away taking the last puffs of our cigarettes.

"Now, it's time you meet my baby Tiny. He's real shy, so don't be surprised if he doesn't do much."

We met Tiny, he was nice. Mama told me how he got all burnt, it was pretty sad. "Well, only one more person to meet, but I can tell he's busy."

I could hear screaming coming from down the hall, we all smiled, "You can see him at dinner." I said, "Would you like some help? I used to always help my ma with supper."

Mama and Baby's eyes widened. They both had big smiles, "Hon," Mama started, "I would love that." We all smiled, mama pulled us in for a hug.


End file.
